


まつすぐな道でさみしい

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Title from Somokutō by Santōka Kaneda:This straight road, / Full of loneliness.(Tr. by John Stevens)road running / straight ahead / lonely(Tr. by Burton Watson)
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lily He
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	まつすぐな道でさみしい

She’s beautiful. George may be gay, but he’s not blind; Lily is the kind of girl he’d have dated before figuring himself out, pretty and lively with a penchant for adventure, not to mention her ridiculous golfing talent. They’ve known each other for less than a day, and he knows she’s a great person.

It just hurts that she’s with _Alex_.

He watches the two of them lean in for a slow, soft kiss, a pair of silhouettes against the Los Angeles skyline, and wishes he were different: dainty, short, tasting of fruity lipgloss, able to walk on high heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Somokutō by Santōka Kaneda:
> 
> _This straight road, / Full of loneliness._ (Tr. by John Stevens)  
_road running / straight ahead / lonely_ (Tr. by Burton Watson)


End file.
